Amnesia (健忘症)
by The Senju Mistress
Summary: Setelah pertarungan terakhir mereka di Shumatsu no Tani, Hashirama tidak meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa sang Uchiha itu begitu saja disana, entah mengapa alasannya. . Ia membawanya kembali ke Konoha bersama dirinya dan setelah sang Uchiha tersadar darii koma nya selama 6 bulan, ia tidak mengingat apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. HashiMadaTobi, YAOI (Lemon? Maybe), R-18


Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

 _Srashh! Ctarr! Jderr!_

Sudah 10 menit ia duduk berlutut disana, ditemani guyuran air hujan dan sesekali terdengar suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar, seolah-olah petir itu sedang menggambarkan suasana hati dari pria yang sedang terduduk itu. Tatapan matanya sayu memperhatikan tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa disana.. atau yang ia pikir begitu.

Tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah dingin dan terguyur air hujan disana.. entah kenapa rasanya hatinya sangat sakit dan ia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melepas semua emosi sedih dan rasa sakitnya saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah terbaring di atas tanah yang berair itu dan sekaligus dikelilingi oleh darah yang keluar dari tubuh itu. Tubuh sahabatnya, atau bisa dibilang.. _kekasihnya..._

Awalnya, ia ingin langsung pergi saja dari tempat itu karena dirinya tidak sanggup lagi melihat tubuh dingin yang semakin membeku ditengah guyuran air hujan. Tetapi, kehendaknya berkata lain. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh sang Uchiha kembali ke Konoha bersama dirinya...

Untuk mendapatkan pemakaman yang lebih layak... Setidaknya, seluruh penduduk Konoha, kecuali Tobirama tidak mengetahui adanya pertarungan ini. Mereka hanya akan tahu jika Madara meninggal dalam misi (KIA).

...

Bingung?

Kecewa?

Heran?

Marah?

Itulah beberapa perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Tobirama Senju saat ia melihat sang kakak yang pada akhirnya tiba di kediamannya dengan selamat walaupun terlihat banyak luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya setelah pertarungan mematikan yang di lewati oleh kakaknya dan seorang Uchiha yang paling ia benci karena ia berani mengeluarkan ancaman pada desa Konoha. Namun bukan itu hal yang dipermasalahkannya saat ini.

Masalahnya adalah mengapa Hashirama membawa _mayat_ iblis itu? Dan bahkan membawanya kedalam rumah mereka?

"Anija, apa yang kau-.."

"Aku tahu.. aku hanya ingin memberikan peristirahatan yang layak untuknya.." Katanya datar sembari menatap tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah ada di sofa ruang tamunya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali berdebat dengan adiknya itu.

Tobirama pun ikut-ikutan menatap tubuh Uchiha Madara yang sudah tak bernyawa dan memiliki banyak sekali luka disana. Khususnya di bagian dadanya yang memiliki luka seperti bekas tusukan pedang dan Tobirama mengasumsikan kalau luka bekas tusukan pedang itulah yang membuat sang Uchiha sudah mati.

"Hn.. terserah sajalah.. yang penting pembawa masalah itu sudah mati sekarang.." Kata Tobirama dengan dingin. Senang bahwa Konoha _sudah aman_ sekarang.

"Tobirama!" Bentak Hashirama dengan tatapan mata menatap nyalang adiknya. Masalahnya kondisi dan suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk saat ini. Dan dengan perkataan dingin Tobirama pada _kekasihnya_ yang seperti itu malah membuat hatinya terasa ingin mengamuk saat ini.

Sementara Tobirama sendiri hanya mendecih kesal dan menggumamkan tentang kebiasaan kakaknya yang selalu membela sang Uchiha dibanding adiknya sendiri walaupun pada kenyataanya sang Uchiha sudah mati saat ini dan akhirnya ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan sang kakak dengan mayat sang Uchiha yang terbaring di sofa.

...

 _Tick... Tock...Tick...Tock..._

Waktu pun terus berjalan dan selama itu Hashirama masih terus memperhatikan tubuh sang Uchiha yang terbaring di depannya itu. Wajah sang Uchiha dengan kedua mata yang menutup untuk selamanya itu terlihat seperti tidak memiliki beban apapun disana.. wajahnya juga terlihat damai sekali.. persis seperti seorang bayi yang baru pertama kali lahir ke dunia.

Entah kenapa dirinya terus memandanginya seolah-olah Madara yang ia bunuh hanyalah mimpi dan seolah-olah, Madara yang terbaring disana hanyalah Madara yang sedang tidur di rumahnya seperti dulu. Seperti dulu saat Madara yang ia ganggu saat tidur malamnya dengan pembicaraan yang tidak penting dan lain sebagainya. Madara yang akan memerah wajahnya bila ia mencium bibir ranum itu setelah ia merasa kesal jika tidur malamnya di ganggu oleh Hashirama.

Kemudian pria bermarga Senju itu menghela nafas panjang sambil menampilkan senyuman miris di bibirnya. Madara sudah mati sekarang dan apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Madara sudah mengambil jalan yang salah dan sebagai sahabat, sekaligus kekasihnya _,_ ia tidak ingin iMadara mengambil jalan yang salah dan satu-satunya cara baginya untuk menghentikan temannya agar tidak mengambil jalan yang salah adalah dengan... _membunuhnya..._

Dan seharusnya ia bisa mencari cara yang lebih baik daripada itu...

 _..._

 _Next day..._

Hashirama memulai paginya seperti biasanya hari ini. Ia akan memakan sarapan yang sudah dimasak oleh adiknya hari ini, berjalan ke kantor Hokage sembari menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas terkutuk yang sudah menunggunya itu dan berbagai rapat yang harus ia hadiri karena itu sudah termasuk tugasnya sebagai seorang Hokage. Khususnya karena klan Uchiha harus memilih pemimpin baru setelah kematian Uchiha Madara kemarin..

Saat tengah malam kemarin, Hashirama meminta Shogetsu yang merupakan bawahannya di rumah sakit itu untuk melakukan otopsi pada mayat Madara dan sekaligus memintanya untuk mengambil kedua matanya dan memberikannya padanya (Hashirama) agar tidak ada orang lain yang menyalah gunakan kekuatan Uchiha dan agar rahasia para Uchiha tersimpan dengan aman dan rapat.

Dan sekarang, ia sedang berada di meja makan sembari menatap sarapannya yang berupa sup miso jamur kesukaannya. Namun, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak memiliki nafsu sama sekali saat melihat makanan kesukaannya saat ini.

Tobirama menyadari sinar yang ada di kedua mata sang kakak yang biasanya cerah itu saat ini meredup. Seperti ruangan yang awalanya bersinar terang karena ada sebuah cahaya, kini menjadi gelap karena cahaya itu menghilang. Dan seperti itulah gambaran Hashirama saat ini.

"Maaf otouto..Kurasa aku tidak lapar pagi ini.. bisakah kau membuatkanku bento saja untuk siang nanti?" kata Hashirama dengan nada cerianya seperti biasanya. Namun sayangnya Tobirama lebih pintar dan ia sudah sangat tahu penyebab kenapa sifat sang kakak yang tiba-tiba berubah itu.

"Baiklah .. " sahut Tobirama singkat.

Hashirama pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar rumahnya, namun belum sampai ia keluar dari rumahnya, ia melihat seorang pria dengan jas berwarna putih dan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal berdiri di depan pintu mansionnya.

"Ohayou, Shogetsu-san. Apakah ada masalah sampai-sampai kau datang kesini pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Hashirama sembari tersenyum. Sementara Tobirama memilih untuk mencuri dengar sembari mencuci piring bekas sarapannya barusan.

"H-Hokage-sama.. i-ini..berhubungan dengan .. M-Madara... " Saat mendengar nama Madara, kedua mata dari kedua Senju itu membulat lebar kaget. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Madara? Apa mayatnya dicuri atau...?

 _Grep!_

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hashirama mencengkram pundak Shogetsu dengan keras dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang mencuri mayatnya atau apa?!" Tanya Hashirama penasaran sembari mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya yang memuncak.

Shogetsu pun langsung menjawab dengan cepat, sementara Tobirama yang mendengar teriakan kaget Hashirama langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Tadi pagi, saat aku akan memulai untuk mengotopsi tubuh Uchiha Madara, aku sempat menghubungkan bagian nadinya dengan menggunakan jarum agar hasilnya bisa dilihat langsung di komputer, hanya untuk mengecek kalau ia memang sudah benar-benar mati sebelum aku melakukan otopsi. Namun saat aku melihat garisnya di komputer.. garisnya tidaklah lurus dan dengan kata lain.. "

Hashirama dan Tobirama membulatkan kedua mata mereka untuk kedua kalinya, mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat tak terselesaikan dari Shogetsu tadi. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Hashirama langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit dengan cepat, namun sayangnya ia melupakan satu hal.

Dan Tobirama lah yang mengetahui apa yang dilupakan oleh sang Hokage, walaupun ia sebenarnya menganggap hal ini tidak terlalu penting. Karena yang terpenting adalah masalah apa yang akan Madara buat jika ia benar-benar masih hidup. Dan sekali lagi, Konoha terancam bahaya.

"Berapa nomor kamar Madara yang kau pakai tadi?" Tanya Tobirama dengan ekspresi datar. Ia harus memastikan banyak hal jika begini. Madara akan menjadi ancaman besar jika ia memang masih hidup. Dasar Uchiha.. selalu merepotkan..

"VIP 50" Jawab Shogetsu cepat dan selanjutnya Tobirama langsung pergi menyusul sang kakak. Untuk meyakinkan agar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Hashirama terus berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Saat ini tujuannya adalah ke meja receptionist hanya untuk mencari data dimana kamar yang digunakan oleh Shogetsu tadi saat ingin mengotopsi tubuh Madara.

Namun...

 _Tep!_

Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Dan saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Tobirama yang memberikan kunci dengan nomor 50 tertera pada label kunci tersebut.

Namun, sebelum Hashirama merebut kunci itu dari tangan Tobirama, Tobirama memulai percakapan dengan bertanya pada Hashirama.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Anija? Jika Madara benar-benar masih hidup setelah kau bunuh seperti itu kemarin, maka ia akan menjadi ancaman besar. Bukan hanya pada Konoha, tapi juga pada seluruh desa shinobi, bahkan dunia..kau sudah tahu kekuatan matanya mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi sekalipun.. dia itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya .." Kata Tobirama dengan nada datarnya.

Hashirama yang mendengarnya pun sedikit menenangkan dirinya dan sesudahnya ia menatap sepasang mata crimson milik adiknya itu dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tahu itu. Dan kurasa Kami-sama telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk mengubah cara pikir dan keputusan Madara-chan. Kita tahu jalan yang ia ambil saat itu adalah jalan yang salah. Jadi, saat Madara sadar nanti, aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya kembali dan aku akan menjamin kalau Madara akan kembali menjadi Madara yang dulu.." Kata Hashirama dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

Namun masalahnya, ia juga tidak yakin bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya pada Madara dan bagaimana ia akan mengatasi Madara jika Madara mulai mengamuk dan mengancam untuk menghancurkan Konoha sekali lagi. Ia juga tidak ingin untuk membunuhnya untuk _kedua kalinya_.

"Kau benar-benar yakin sepertinya, huh.. ? Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau akan meyakinkannya? Bisa saja dia mengamuk duluan.."

"Kalau itu.. aku belum tahu. Tapi aku yakin pasti ada cara! Percaya saja padaku, Tobirama!"

Tobirama menghela nafas pasrah kali ini. Padahal biasanya ia akan menentang keputusan kakaknya itu jika hal tersebut berhubungan dengan Madara. Namun ia merasa kali ini ia lelah untuk berargumen dengan keoptimisan yang kakaknya miliki itu.

"... baiklah. Tapi aku tidak ingin ia menyerang Konoha kembali setelah ia sadar.. dan jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu, maka aku akan membunuhnya, bahkan sebelum ia dapat bergerak.." Dan dengan itu Tobirama melempar kunci kamar yang ia pegang dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Hashirama, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Hashirama yang sudah mengetahui letak kamar Madara sekarang pun langsung kembali berlari menuju kamar Madara.

 _Cklek! Blam!_

Hashirama yang baru masuk sekarang hanya bisa terdiam terpaku kepada layar monitor yang memperlihatkan detak jantung dan kestabilan denyut nadi didalam tubuh Madara. Angka 60 yang tertera pada layar monitor itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu Hashirama bahwa masih ada kesempatan bagi Madara untuk bertahan hidup.

Dengan perlahan, Hashirama membuka kancing baju pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakan oleh Madara. Setelahnya, terlihatlah bekas tusukan luka yang tertera dengan jelas disana. Luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Dengan tatapan matanya yang sendu, Hashirama mengalirkan chakra berpendar kehijauannya di atas luka tersebut, sebelah tangannya lagi menelusuri seluruh tubuh Madara untuk mencari luka lainnya. Sambil mengalirkan chakranya, ia berharap jika Kami-sama menjawab doanya agar ia bisa membuat Madara kembali seperti dulu, tidak seperti ini.

...

Setelah tiga jam terus mengalirkan chakra, Hashirama sekarang hanya bisa duduk sambil beristirahat di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Madara yang sudah mencapai tingkat stabil karena luka-lukanya sudah disembuhkan oleh Hashirama dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sang Uchiha untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya itu. Sayangnya, ia tahu Uchiha kesayangannya itu membutuhkan waktu yang masih lama untuk bisa terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ini. Ia jadi tidak sabar..

 _Cklek!_

Suara pintu pun terdengar dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah seorang pria berambut putih yang membawakan sebuah kotak makan. Hashirama hanya bisa tersenyum senang di tengah raut wajahnya yang kelelahan setelah ia terus mengeluarkan chakra selama tiga jam non-stop.

Tobirama hanya melirik kearah Uchiha yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu sekilas dan kemudian menatap kembali kearah Hashirama. "Kurasa aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang.." Kata Tobirama tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuat Hashirama bingung.

"Memang kenapa? Madara sebenarnya tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Tobirama. "

Tobirama hanya menghela nafas lelah sembari memberikan kotak makan itu kepada Hashirama yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Hashirama.

"Kau kan sudah tahu kalau kau sudah berkorban banyak hal untuknya, dan pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa membalas pengorbananmu. Tapi kenapa kau masih bersikeras untuk tetap melakukan semua hal yang akan membuatnya senang? Disaat kau tahu ia tidak bisa membalas semua yang kau berikan, huh?" Sahut Tobirama dan ia pun bertanya kembali pada sang Aniki sembari duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Hashirama yang sedang memakan bento buatan Tobirama itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan juga, bukankah kau sudah tahu mengapa aku tetap melakukan hal yang membuatnya senang? Itu karena aku mencintainya, Tobirama _.._ " Sahut Hashirama sambil mengunyah makanannya. Tobirama hanya mendengus atas alasan kakaknya itu. Yah, hanya ia saja yang mengetahui rahasia kecil milik kakaknya dan Madara.

"Ya, dan lama kelamaan cinta bodohmu itulah yang akan membunuhmu.." Balas Tobirama dengan nada monotonnya, membuat Hashirama sweatdropped

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya" Tanya Tobirama lagi, kali ini dengan nada ketus.

 _Tak!_

Hashirama pun meletakkan kotak makannya diatas meja kaca itu sembari memandang Madara yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu. Seulas senyuman tipis tercetak dibibirnya itu.

"Keadaanya sudah stabil sekarang. Tapi, kurasa ia akan mengalami koma yang agak lama karena tubuhnya sempat terbentur dengan keras saat ia jatuh saat itu..dan juga, beberapa organ dalamnya masih dalam proses pemulihan dan perkiraanku, semua organ itu akan kembali berfungsi dengan baik sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu lagi. Paling lama sekitar satu atau dua bulan.. dan karena ia koma, kemungkinan akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 bulan untuk Madara mencapai titik kesadarannya.." Jelas Hashirama dan ia pun melanjutkan makan bentonya itu.

"Ternyata koma.." Gumam Tobirama. Dan kemudian ia menyadari satu hal. Untuk apa ia menanyakan keadaan si Uchiha pembawa masalah itu saat ini? Ia itu kan membencinya.

Sama seperti Madara yang membenci dirinya karena dirinyalah yang membunuh Izuna. Tapi, itu karena mereka masih di medan perang bukan? Jadi Tobirama tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

"Ya.. seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Oh ya Tobirama.. aku.. bisakah aku meminta sedikit bantuanmu?" Dan Tobirama pun langsung tahu apa yang dimaksudkan sang kakak.

"Tidak. Aku masih punya pekerjaan yang harus ku urus ketimbang menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu itu. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu itu sendiri, Anija.. jangan selalu mengandalkan diriku.." Kata Tobirama ketus dan kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Hashirama yang kembali depresi disana.

Kemudian, tatapan mata sang Hokage kembali melihat kearah Madara yang tertidur disana dengan wajah damainya yang terlihat _manis_ itu. Bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda dan sepertinya minta untuk-..

Tidak..apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini? Memikirkan hal seperti itu tentang Madara? Disaat Madara sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini? Jika Madara mengetahuinya, mungkin ia akan membunuh dirinya karena berani berpikiran seperti itu disaat kondisi sang Uchiha seperti ini.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat ia merenung, muncullah satu pertanyaan di benak sang Shodai..

Apakah ia telah melakukan hal yang benar? Dengan tetap mempertahankan nyawa Madara? Atau.. malah itu adalah pilihan yang salah? Ia berdoa agar pilihan yang diambilnya adalah pilihan yang tepat karena hatinya tidak akan kuat untuk membunuh Madara untuk kedua kalinya.

 _6 months later..._

 _Morning on Senju's Compound_...

Seperti biasanya, Hashirama akan memulai aktivitas pagi harinya dengan sarapan dan mulai berangkat menuju kantor Hokage. Namun kali ini, ia berencana untuk mengerjakan beberapa filenya di rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya di ruang rawat Madara.

Sebelum pergi, ia meminta tolong kembali pada Tobirama untuk membawakan berkas-berkas yang paling penting. HANYA yang paling penting saja dan setelahnya baru ia berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di kamar Madara, hal yang sama yang selalu ia lihat selama 6 bulan terakhir ini adalah nuansa serba putih yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut ditambah dengan bunga yang terletak di atas meja kecil dekat sepasang jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka itu.

Kemudian langkah kakinya menuju kearah sebuah ranjang berukuran single bed dimana diatasnya terbaring seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kedua matanya menutup. Ia terlihat memakai baju pasien berwarna putih dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas dada.

Di bagian hidungnya, terpasang selang khusus berukuran kecil untuk menyalurkan oksigen untuk membantu sang pasien bernapas dengan dua buah selang yang ukurannya lebih kecil yang terhubung kedalam hidungnya sebagai alat bantu pernapasan. Ya, itulah yang selalu dilihat oleh Hashirama setiap hari selama ia mengunjungi sang Uchiha yang belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya itu.

"Ohayou Madara.. kurasa pagi ini cuacanya lebih cerah dari biasanya ya?" Sapanya pada sang Uchiha yang tertidur lelap itu. Namun..

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha...

"Ah, kau tahu kalau dua minggu lagi akan diadakan festival lampion di Konoha? Yah, jika kau belum bangun sampai dua minggu ini, aku berecana menuliskan sebuah harapan dan menerbangkannya ke langit, berharap agar Kami-sama bisa mendengar permohonanku.. agar kau cepat terbangun dari tidur panjangmu.. padahal aku ingin sekali pergi berdua denganmu ke festival itu.."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Hashirama hanya tersenyum saja sembari merapikan selimut yang agar terlihat berantakan disana.

"Hah.. setidaknya, jika kau sudah terbangun nanti, dan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, bisakah kita kembali ke hari-hari yang dahulu? Dimana kita sering pergi berkencan, mengobrol dan.." Hashirama tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pikirannya telah menyusuri memori-memori bahagianya bersama Madara dulu.

"Kuharap kau cepat bangun, karena aku sangat merindukanmu.." Lirih Hashirama sembari mengelus surai hitam Madara yang sudah sangat panjang itu dan beranjak pergi.

Namun..

 _Grep!_

"!" Hashirama tersentak kaget saat ia melihat tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam, namun tidak bertenaga. Dan tangan yang menggengam tangan miliknya tidak lain adalah Madara sendiri. Hashirama langsung melihat kearah kedua mata Madara yang masih tertutup itu.

Hashirama penasaran sendiri jadinya. Apakah orang yang sedang dalam keadaan koma bisa bermimpi dan bisa merefleksikannya di dunia nyata seperti saat ini? Ia merasa ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih lama. Namun ia tidak bisa karena ia saat ini mendengar suara rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir cherry Madara.

"Uhn.." Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kedua mata berwarna onyx itu terbuka dengan perlahan setelah 6 bulan lamanya tertutup dengan rapat. Hashirama tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang kecuali hanya berdiam diri dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya sendiri.

Kekasihnya.. Uchiha Madara.. sudah terbangun! Dan dua hal pun terproses di pikirannya. Apakah Madara akan langsung menyerangnya saat ia melihat kalau dirinya berada di hadapannya, atau...?

Tidak.. tidak mungkin Madara langsung menyerangnya. Ia sudah mengalami koma selama 6 bulan dan tidak mungkin punya tenaga untuk bertarung.. ya.. itu pasti..

"M-Madara?" Panggil Hashirama, mencoba memastikan apakah sang Uchiha itu langsung mengenalinya atau tidak.

Dan otomastis Madara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria berwajah tampan berambut hitam panjang dan dengan sepasang mata coklat gelap yang menatap dirinya dengan.. tatapan khawatir? Dan juga terlihat kebingungan disaat bersamaan.

Madara yang baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya itu seketika mengerang kesakitan kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit itu dan otomatis, Hashirama yang melihatnya pun langsung mengeluarkan chakra berpendar kehijauan yang membuat Madara langsung merasa lebih nyaman perlahan demi perlahan.

 _Cklek! Blam!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar kembali suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kemudian. Orang yang ternyata memasuki ruangan tersebut adalah Tobirama yang sedang membawa tumpukan file yang diminta Hashirama.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat Hashirama yang sedang menumpangkan tangannya diatas kepala Madara yang wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sakit. "Dia.. sudah sadar?" Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hashirama hanya mengangguk kecil dan ia kembali memfokuskan chakranya agar rasa sakit di kepala Madara hilang. Sementara sang pasien saat ini hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya sembari berharap agar rasa sakit di kepalanya cepat menghilang.

Setelah beberapa saat Hashirama menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Hashirama langsung duduk di tepian ranjang sembari mengecek papan data tentang kondisi Madara. Dan setelahnya ia tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha saking bahagianya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Madara akan menolak pelukannya itu nanti.

"Madara! Kau tahu, kukira kau itu benar-benar sudah mati saat itu. Aku benar-benar depresi jadinya, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Karena itulah saat itu aku ingin kau keluar dari jalan yang kau tempuh. Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau jalan yang kau tempuh itu malah membawamu kepada kematian dan kejatuhan pada dirimu sendiri.. jadi kumohon, ikutilah kata-kataku kali ini.." Katanya panjang lebar sambil tetap memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha.

Tobirama hanya diam mematung disana sembari menyaksikan hal yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia tidak merasakan berontakan apapun dari Madara. Mungkin saja karena Madara baru saja terbangun dari komanya selama 6 bulan jadinya ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mendorong tubuhnya itu dari pelukannya.

Madara hanya diam saja sejenak sembari melirik kearah pria disampingnya dengan tatapan polos , canggung dan juga sedikit kebingungan, sementara Tobirama hanya menghela nafas lega karena ia pikir Madara tidak akan berani melakukan apa-apa karena ada Hashirama yang akan menahan pergerakannya nanti jika ia macam-macam dan sekarang ia pun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan sang kakak yang sudah terlalu lama ditinggal itu.

Lagipula, Madara juga baru saja terbangun dari koma nya dan tidak mungkin langsung menyerang Hashirama. Ia tidak akan memiliki tenaga yang cukup, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

Baru saja ia ingin membaca satu lembar, ia mendengar kalimat yang terlontar keluar dari mulut Madara dan membuat dirinya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas terkutuk itu.

"A-Anda.. siapa?"

 _Deg!_

Baik Hashirama maupun Tobirama hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat berupa pertanyaan tersebut terlontar keluar dari bibir Madara. Dua kalimat yang tidak pernah mereka sangka akan keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha.

Sementara Madara yang tidak diberikan respon apapun menjadi gugup sendiri sekarang, terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang sekarang menunduk kebawah, tidak berani memandang kearah sepasang mata coklat gelap dihadapannya tadi.

"A-Aku.. uhm.. maksudku, apa aku pernah.. b-bertemu d-dengan anda? Ka-karena.. anda sendiri.. uh.. " Dan pertanyaan kedua yang keluar dari bibir Madara membuktikan satu hal yang sedari tadi melintasi di pikiran kakak-beradik Senju itu.

"Anija.. apakah dia.." Tobirama memanggil kakaknya, sementara Hashirama hanya mengangguk kecil. Madara yang melihat hal itu semakin menjadi takut. Ia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka, apa yang dilakukan mereka disini, siapa sebenarnya dirinya, kenapa ia bisa berada disini dan banyak hal-hal yang ia tidak tahu saat ini juga.

Dan hal itu membuat pikirannya penuh kekalutan dan juga rasa takut. Takut jika kedua orang yang sekarang ini satu ruangan dengannya melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Ia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya karena ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali saat ini. Untuk duduk dengan benar saja tidak bisa.

Satu hal yang berada di pikiran dari kakak beradik Senju ini adalah fakta bahwa Madara yang tidak mengingat hal apapun. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Hashirama yang saat ini sedang kembali mengecek ulang data yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Madara tadi.

'Kukira saat itu Madara hanya akan mengalami koma saja..' Batinnya bingung.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Hashirama, mencoba memastikan kembali apa yang dilihatnya.

Tobirama hanya melihat kearah sang Uchiha karena ingin tahu reaksi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan.

"T-tidak.. maafkan aku.." Katanya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan menggenggam tepi atas selimutnya dengan gugup.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal pria berkulit eksotis dan berwajah tampan itu. Tapi dari perlakuannya pada dirinya tadi itu sudah jelas baginya kalau pria ini mengenalnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat satu hal pun? Bahkan namanya sendiri saja ia tidak tahu.

Hashirama pun menepuk dahinya pelan. Kalau begitu, alasan Madara mengalami Amnesia.. mungkin saat terjatuh waktu itu..

Amnesia atau penyakit kehilangan ingatan pada seseorang. Ia juga harus memeriksa kondisi Madara lebih lagi untuk mengetahui apakah amnesia yang dialami Madara ini bersifat permanen atau non-permanen.

Saat ini, sebenarnya didalam hatinya, ia berharap agar amnesia yang dialami Madara bersifat permanen. Memang terdengar jahat, tapi itu lebih baik daripada Madara kembali mengingat ingatan-ingatan menyedihkan yang membuatnya menjadi sesosok pria yang melewati jalan yang salah seperti dulu.

Sekarang, Hashirama bertekad untuk membuat Madara bahagia, walaupun ingatan tentang dirinya dan Madara saat masih kecil, memori kebersamaan dirinya dengannya terhapus dari memori Madara. Asalkan Madara bahagia, itu sudah cukup baginya walaupun semua memori Madara bersama dirinya menghilang..

Dan dengan senyuman yang hangat, ia kembali memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Madara. Mungkin, Kami-sama telah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cara membuat Madara tidak mengingat apapun agar ia bisa menuntunnya kembali melewati jalan yang benar, tidak seperti jalan yang ditempuh oleh 'Madara yang lama' sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf.. Nah, kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan ulang diriku. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hashirama Senju. Aku adalah pemimpin dari klan Senju dan Hokage dari desa Konoha. Untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua adalah iya, aku mengenalmu, tidak hanya aku, banyak orang yang mengenalmu juga. Kau juga adalah kekasihku. Namamu adalah Uchiha Madara, pemimpin dari klan Uchiha dan kau juga merupakan tangan kananku sebagai Hokage sebelum pada akhirnya kau-.."

Hashirama tidak bisa lagi melanjutkannya karena ia takut jika Madara akan mengingat seluruh ingatannya tiba-tiba.

Sementara Madara sendiri hanya bingung saat mendengar penjelasan Hashirama. Jadi, namanya adalah Uchiha Madara dan ia adalah pemimpin klan yang bernama Uchiha, juga tangan kanan Hokage yang tak lain adalah dirinya dan kekasihnya?

Rona merah pun terbit di kedua pipi Madara. Hashirama kesulitan menelan ludahnya disaat ia disuguhkan pemandangan imut dari kekasihnya yang nampak polos itu.

Sebentar.. ia ini kan laki-laki.. tetapi bagaimana bisa ia menjadi kekasihnya Hashirama? Madara pun merasa ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini sekarang dan menyimpannya untuk lain waktu.

"Hokage? apa itu Hokage? Dan juga.. bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? " Tanya Madara lagi penasaran. Ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan kata 'Hokage' tadi.

Sementara Tobirama yang sedari tadi bersiaga pun mengendurkan kesiagaannya saat ia melihat kalau Madara saat ini tidak mengingat apapun. Jadi ia pikir ia bisa tenang untuk sementara waktu. Tapi, sebenarnya ia juga merasa sedikit iba pada sang Uchiha.

"Hokage itu adalah pemimpin dari desa ini. Dia memiliki banyak tugas dan hal-hal penting lainnya. Makanya sebelum kau terkena kecelakaan, aku menjadikanmu sebagai tangan kananku karena kau adalah tipe orang yang cepat mengambil keputusan dan rapi saat mengerjakan sesuatu.." Jelasnya dengan senyuman.

Namun, Hashirama melihat Madara yang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, membuatnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama penasaran. Kemudian, ia melihat Madara yang kembali menengadah dengan tatapan berbinar-binar kearahnya. Melihatnya, Hashirama malah jadi kaget setengah mati.

"J-Jadi.. kau adalah orang terkuat di Konoha ini?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tobirama hanya mendengus pelan dari sofa. Sementara Hashirama hanya tertawa kikuk mendengarnya.

"Jika dillihat dari jabatan, maka iya. Tapi ka-.." Belum selesai Hashirama menjelaskan jawabannya, ia sudah mendapat tatapan penuh kekaguman dan penuh kepolosan yang mungkin saja tidak pernah diperlihatkan oleh Madara sebelumnya.

"S-Sugoi.." Kata Madara penuh kekaguman. Hashirama pun sweatdropped mendengarnya.

Kemudian, mata onyxnya beralih ke sekeliling ruangan yang ditempatinya dan pada akhirnya kedua matanya telah sampai pada seseorang lagi. Pria berambut putih dan berkulit putih yang sedari tadi memandanginya seolah-olah ia adalah mangsa yang siap diterkam oleh sang pemangsa.

Hashirama yang menyadari kalau Madara saat ini tengah bertatap wajah dengan Tobirama pun langsung berdehem dan mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan adiknya kembali, mengingat Tobirama yang membenci Madara, jadi tidak mungkin kalau Tobirama akan merepotkan dirinya hanya untuk sekedar memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah Madara, dia adalah adikku. Namanya Tobirama." Kata Hashirama sembari merangkul pundak sang Uchiha dan tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Madara lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bisa mengetahuinya karena tangannya yang tidak sengaja terkena bagian samping leher Madara, jadi pasti akan terasa. Lagipula, mereka berdua sudah resmi berpacaran sebelumnya, jadi bukanlah suatu hal yang baru bagi Hashirama.

Tapi, berbeda jika kasusnya Madara hilang ingatan. Walaupun di pikirannya ia tidak dapat mengingat semuanya, tetapi cara kerja hati lain. Hatinya mengenal Hashirama dan orang-orang, juga lingkungan sekitarnya. Tubuhnya pun bekerja dengan cara yang sama seperti hatinya. Jadi, jika Madara lebih sering di bawa ke lingkungan dimana hati dan tubuhnya dapat mengenalinya, maka presentase kepulihan Madara akan naik lebih cepat.

Tapi, hanya saja Hashirama tidak ingin Madara mengingat semuanya. Ia tidak bisa.. jika pada akhirnya.. kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu terulang kembali setelah Madara mengingat semuanya. Karena baginya, Madara hanya korban dari perang berkepanjangan antara Senju dan Uchiha dahulu.. Ia tahu jika penduduk Konoha melihat Madara sebagai penjahat. Orang yang akan menghancurkan Konoha suatu hari nanti.

Namun, mereka semua tidak bisa melihat keindahan yang ada didalam diri Madara. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya Hashirama yang dapat melihatnya.

Dan karena ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik baginya, ia akan membuat Madara dipenuhi dengan cinta, sehingga Madara tidak akan lagi merasakan kutukan yang sudah menemaninya sejak kematian Izuna. Kesendirian. Dan juga dendam..

Sementara Madara yang telah mendengar dari pria bernama Hashirama bahwa Tobirama adalah adiknya hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Ia melihat tatapan mata dari mata berwarna merah rubi yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan dingin. Menakutkan.

'Pria itu.. adiknya Hashirama' Pikir Madara sembari melihat Hashirama dan Tobirama sekilas bergantian. Untungnya, Hashirama sudah memposisikan dirinya bersender pada bantal besarnya itu. Jadinya ia bisa melihat sekeliling kamar rawatya ini dengan lebih mudah.

"Souka. Uh.. Etto, Hashirama-san, bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?" Tanya Madara penuh harap. Ia sedang kehilangan ingatanya sekarang dan sebisa mungkin ia harus mencari tahu apa-apa saja yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Salah satunya adalah..

"Em.. apa kau.. mengetahui tentang.. uhm..maksudku, apakah kau mengetahui tentang sedikit hal tentang keluargaku? Maksudku.. aku pasti.. masih memiliki keluarga untuk dihubungi kan?" Dan pertanyaan Madara kali ini terasa seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak bagi kedua Senju itu.

Mereka sudah menyangka jika sang Uchiha akan menanyakan tentang keluarganya kali ini.

Tapi...

Apa yang harus mereka katakan?

Apakah mereka harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Dan bagaimana kalau saat Madara telah mengetahui semuanya, ia mengamuk dan tanpa ia tahu, ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama?

"Keluargamu-.." Hashirama mencoba untuk menjelaskannya dengan perlahan, namun perkataannya dipotong oleh Tobirama.

"Anija, sekarang sudah jam 11 pagi. Pergilah bekerja dan jangan selalu menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas bodohmu sebagai Hokage. Sebagai Hokage, seharusnya kau bisa lebih bertanggung jawab. Jangan mentang-mentang aku ini adikmu jadinya kau bisa membebankan semuanya padaku.." Kata Tobirama dengan nada dingin dan datar, membuat Hashirama sweatdropped ditempat. Apa itu semacam curahan hati dari adik tercintanya itu. Tapi, seperti nya Tobirama mengerti situasinya. Ia senang karena Tobirama menginterupsi perkataanya tadi.

"Ahahaha.. maafkan Anikimu ini Tobi. Yah, kau lihat 'kan kalau kita memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Dan Madara masih harus menjalani banyak pengobatan, jadi-..."

"Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama.. Pekerjaan anda lebih penting dibanding membantu pengobatanku.." Kata Madara dengan nada halus sembari tersenyum manis, membuat Hashirama berusaha menahan darah yang akan meluncur keluar dari hidungnya.

Karena ia tidak bisa menahan untuk melihat wajah lugu Madara lebih lama lagi…

Hashirama dan Tobirama hanya bisa membelalakan kedua mata mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka kaget karena Madara tidak akan pernah mau memanggil Hashirama dengan panggilan 'Hokage-sama'.

Tobirama menyeringai senang dalam hati. Sepertinya, ia punya ide untuk 'membalas' sedikit dari apa yang dulu Uchiha itu perbuat padanya.

"Ah ya, kau baru saja sadar dan kau juga belum memakan apapun selama 6 bulan, kecuali dari cairan nutrisi yang diberikan perawat setiap hari. Jadi, apakah kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu?"

Madara berpikir sejenak sembari memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya diatas perutnya.

"Mungkin.. sesuatu yang hangat saja.." Jawabnya sambil menatap wajah dari sang Hokage. Entah kenapa, ia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat setiap kali menatap wajah pria bermarga Senju itu.

Apakah.. karena statusnya yang merupakan kekasih sang Hokage? Tapi tetap saja aneh baginya, Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya adalah kekasih Hashirama disaat ia sendiri adalah laki-laki.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu bubur saja karena kau juga baru pulih. Kau tidurlah dulu. Jam 1 siang nanti aku akan kembali." Dan dengan itu sang Hokage beserta Tobirama pergi dari kamar rawat Madara, meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang sebentar lagi terlelap kembali dan menuju dunia mimpinya itu.

TBC..

Don't forget to RnR? :3

#haveaniceday

#hoebirama


End file.
